Burro Port Investigations
Following leads gathered during Shanghaid, agents investigate the different ports used by Burro Shipping to attempt to find clues about Carmen's whereabouts. Events Los Angeles Lead: Jean-Paul Team: Nadia Date: January 7th, 2010 *The guards on duty at the warehouse receive a call from a woman who was transferring a shipment out of Puerto Vallarta and to Los Angeles. She was responsible for hunting the human cargo down, and it waited on her. New York City Lead: Remy Team: Nadia, Walter Date: January 9th, 2010 *Team digs around in a dockside bar called Stvol's, discovering that some smuggling would be going on that night. *Setting up surveillance, the team watches as five men -- four workers and one overseer -- arrive and unload what seem to be pharmaceuticals. *Remy and Nadia break into the warehouse, confirm that the crates have the Burro Shipping logo and slap on an w:RFID transmitter. Vladivostok Lead: Illyana Team: Jean-Paul Date: January 10th, 2010 *Illyana and Jean-Paul break into the warehouses only to find that they are being emptied. *Jean-Paul follows a shipment to the main offices and breaks in. Illyana teleports to him and they find three young mutants being held captive in cages. *As Illyana teleports them out into Limbo, Dmitri and his guard, Nikolai, faceoff in a standoff with Jean-Paul. *Dmitri is left with the impression that Jean-Paul and Illyana are X-Men, and gets a good look at them both, as well as a clear knowledge of Illyana's powers. Marseilles Lead: Jean-Paul Team: Jake, Tom Date: January 14th, 2010 *The team surveils the Marseilles Burro Shipping warehouse while they pack a crate of telepathic inhibitors for shipment. *The team gathers intel about Dmitri and the telepathic inhibitor shipment. *Jean-Paul leaves Marseilles for his next mission, leaving Tom and Jake to gather intel about Carmen's abduction and handling a few years prior. Algiers Lead: Jean-Paul Team: Alden Date: January 13, 2010 *When they went to investigate the warehouse, Jean-Paul and Alden were ambushed, drugged, and telepathically mind-wiped, before being returned to their hotel. *The word ALGIERS was burned into Alden's shirt, proving that not all was as it seemed. *Jake and Tom restored the memories of the agents en route to Old Home. Important Evidence Los Angeles *Warehouse was full of various pharmaceuticals similar to those seen in the Shanghaid mission. *Phonecall received by the guards was made from a disposable cellphone with an area code that traces back to Vladivostok. New York City *Definitely Burro Shipping. *More pharmaceuticals. Vladivostok *Ports being emptied. Marseilles *Carmen was once an abducted child taken through into the AU. *Dmitri is principally in charge of logistics for Burro Shipping. *Burro Shipping begins making common use of telepathic inhibitors for the protection of its staff. Algiers *Algiers was confirmed as Carmen's location and a point of al-Sahra interest. People Major *Carmen wiped the memories of Jean-Paul and Alden after having them abducted at the Algiers warehouse. *Dmitri contacted in unfriendly fashion. *Trieu Thang burned the word ALGIERS into Alden's shirt while they were in captivity in an attempt to get a clue out. He paid for his success with his memories when Carmen wiped him clean and left him with the mental faculties of a 12-year-old. Minor *Nikolai - Dmitri's bodyguard. Locations *Los Angeles *New York City *Vladivostok *Marseilles *Algiers Links Category:2010 Missions Category:Burro Shipping Category:Remaal al-Sahra